


Stuck

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, Young Victor Nikiforov, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 2919 year old Victor gets stuck in his costume after the Grand Prix Final.





	Stuck

Victor hissed between his teeth as he yanked on his zip. His arm ached from the awkward angle he was reaching at, but he didn’t care, he just had to get it down. _Why did it have to get stuck now_?

The others had come and gone, and the locker room was empty now. Victor had been busy taking off his makeup and brushing the tangles out of his hair, preferring to wait for privacy to go to the bathroom, even though his bladder had been asking to be emptied since he’d gotten off the ice. Now he was regretting his shyness. He’d much rather piss in front of other people than wet his costume, and that was going to happen really soon if his zipper wouldn’t move. 

Victor squeezed his crossed legs even tighter, bending forward at the waist. He wiggled around, his body unable to stay still in the face of his desperation. Tiny whimpers caught in his throat, and he squeezed his eyes shut, begging himself to hold on just a little longer. 

Where was Yakov? Shouldn’t he have come looking by now? Victor yanked on his braid in frustration, swinging it over the other shoulder just for something to do, then he continued tugging on the zip. It was well and truely stuck. If he could reach with two hands, and from a better angle, maybe he could sort out what was blocking it. He’d probably zipped up some fabric when he was getting ready in such a hurry. His bladder pulsed, reminding him that he hadn’t been able to go to the toilet then, either. 

Victor moaned. Abandoning his zipper, he instead turned all his concentration to holding on until Yakov arrived. He’d text, but his coach had his phone. Flimsy little costumes hardly had pockets, and the locker room wasn’t completely secure. Victor gave in to the urge to hold himself, sliding one hand between his clenched thighs while the other pressed against his crotch. He backed into the corner, sitting on the bench miserably. His bladder pounded away inside him. 

Minutes passed slowly. Victor watched the hand on the clock make it around once, twice, three times. Yakov still wasn’t there. He gave up on sitting, and started pacing around, both hands gripping himself tight. His bladder felt so stretched, a heavy weight inside him. It itched, tingled, ached, throbbed. His back teeth really felt like they were floating. No part of him could stay still. His thighs rubbed together, his toes curled and stretched, his hands grabbed and pinched and pushed, his hips twisted, his upper body contorted, his shoulders hunched, his face screwed up, and tears of pain leaked out his eyes. 

_Hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it, _he told himself. He moaned and whimpered, his throat creating sounds he couldn’t even explain. His muscles gave in, and a few short spurts wet the fabric of his crotch and soaked his hands. Victor gasped, then sobbed openly as the floodgates opened. He stumbled back a few steps and collapsed onto the bench. Hissing filled his ears, and tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched the yellow spread, collecting in a pool between his thighs and dripping down onto the tiled floor.__

__Victor wiped away the tears, but winced in disgust as his piss covered hands touched his face. He let them fall back to his thighs awkwardly, and simply waited for the flow to stop. Eventually he was empty. Victor stared, blinking, at the mess. What should he do? Should he try and clean it up? He got up and collected some paper towels, and set to mopping up the mess. He flushed the soaked towels down the toilet, and went back to the bench, sitting on the wet patch. His original plan still stood. He had to wait for Yakov. Hopefully he could fix everything._ _

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Unable to get clothing off in time


End file.
